Backbone
by Scarlett Hatter
Summary: Mai never said no until he was gone. But that was old Mai, I'm new Mai who lives to say no. I grew a mask like Naru but lets see if it can compete with the original. But at the end of the day, all that matters is surviving a night filled with ghosts and ghouls. When the morning comes I might just love him more than I did before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy idea.

Chapter 1

Case 1: To Find a Narcissist

"This is Victoria with the latest scoop on the scene. So girls what made you decide to make a dance video and post it on YouTube?" the owner of the newest talk show asked Mai Taniyama and Scarlett McCaudle.

"Well, I told my best friend Mai that dancing is harder then it seems after she mocked my skill and she took on the challenge. I was impressed that she could keep up with me in the video. After I posted it on my channel, it just took off. I did it as a joke and everyone loved it. I never expected it to get over a million views and to get invited on all these talk shows," replied my best friend, Scarlett with a cheerful smile. Her copper hair was brushed into its signature ponytail with bangs swooped to the side, green eyes sparkling, set off by a green, laced edge spaghetti strap top and boot cut jeans defining her curves in all the right ways.

"That is awesome because you are both great dancers and I can't wait for the next video coming soon, I hear. So what's the verdict? Should I start typing to find the next big thing?"

"I will say it's a blast from the past and is coming this May. That's all I'm going to say, viewers will just have to wait to find out more," I said in my most charming voice, just wanting the interview to be done with so I could go home and relax. The blue sundress is starting to get on my nerves with its tight bodice and slightly proofed knee skirt. In about ten more seconds I'm going to walk out of here barefoot after wearing my strappy high heels all morning. _These are so ten minute heels, _I thought to myself with pain at the thought of standing up.

"In your other interviews, you mentioned that you also run your own business hunting ghosts with a team of mediums and psychics. Is it a scam or do you truly believe that you are hunting ghosts?" she directed the question at me in mocking tone with an edge of curiosity. I could tell she didn't accept the supernatural but was interested in my answer to a challenge.

"I hunt ghosts for those who have seen something they couldn't explain away. I don't expect everyone to just believe in a world beyond our own but I will help them if they need it. The supernatural doesn't wait for you accept it before it collides with your world," my calm and cool answer seems to throw her off her grove and she fumbles for the next question.

"I really hope it isn't called Ghostbusters," she rushes out with a fake chuckle to cover her shock. I save her before she falls straight on her face.

"Of course not, that name is copyrighted. I thought for a long time, throwing around R.I.P. and Find Peace but the one that stuck was R.F.S., Rest for Souls. The idea behind the name is to help spirits or souls move on which is the ending we hope for in each and every case. Some can't be saved but we give it all we have got," she blown out of the water with the sincerity in my voice and her face was priceless. In that moment I was grateful for having such a jerk in my past tech me how to shock people this way, it was so worth that year of torture.

"Thank you, girls so much for making your way out here this morning and giving us a preview of what's to come," the manger signaled off camera to wrap it up. I gladly agreed and gave one last comment.

"No thank you, I love your show. I can't wait to see the next episode on TV. I want to give a shout out to all my friends that helped me get here, and a special thanks to SPR for teaching me to have courage," my eyes twinkle as I think of memories and fun times from my time at SPR_. The gang is going to get a kick out of this,_ the thought occurs to me as I walk out of the camera's view and into the sunlight.

**Backbone**

Naru eyed the link to YouTube that Madoka had sent to him in an email a while ago. She had just called talking about the mysterious video and Mai's name had slipped out, grapping his attention. He had turned in his chair to his computer, hanging up on his mentor and opened up his email. _I haven't heard a thing about Mai since I left to bury my brother; I wondered what she was up to but never thought to ask, _his mouse scrolled over the link, his thoughts turning to what it could contain. The truth was quite different from what he was expecting. Mai and another girl an old English pop song that he had heard I few years back, called 'I am Woman.' I hadn't heard the song in years but that what had my attention. Mai was in booty shorts and a tube top, with a straight back and a happy smile, not the shyness I was used to. She and her copper haired friend were standing in a dance room with mirrors on one side and a white brick wall on the other two, and you could see that they had set the camera in front of the mirror. Their footsteps echoed on the hard wood as the girls got into position in front of the mirror and started the music in the background. The future intro turning into the main beat and the girls began to tap their feet to the rhythm and loosen up were they stood. When the wooden drum speed up one foot went in front of the other and she started to sing. Mai flowed with the beat putting all of her weight on one foot shaking her hips slightly toward the camera. Putting her weight back on her other foot she spun, switching sides with the other dancer but my eyes stayed on her as she smirked over her shoulder. The video continued on this way with spins and hip shakes. The way she kept her back straight in the revealing video enthralled me and made me eager to meet this new, confident Mai.

As the video ended, I saw one of the side links also had her in it and quickly clicked it. The TV interview started with a new America host I have never seen before called Victoria but I already hated her tone a lofty know-it-all. _Takes one to know one _I could almost the teasing tone in Gene's voice that he would have used if he was here. _I miss you so much sometimes Brother _a thought never to be voiced if I had anything to do with it. Mai's voice sliced through my thoughts just like old times._ She speaks English now?_ I shrugged and looked at the screen. Mai sat there with her hair softly waved with matte cherry red lips that made my heart beat faster. _She is even more beautiful than before_, I sign at the thought of how I let her go. _She will never love my, I proved that_, a part of me grieved with that knowledge but it can just get over it. I rest my finger on the power bottom when I hear Victoria's mocking statement about her team and freeze. _What, she has her own business now? And I ghost hunting team at that; how did I not find out before now? _Then the question spilled from the speakers and I grain my teeth. _How dare she use that tone with Mai? _My blood boils at the thought, but then her voice speaks calmly and explains how she will help everyone, even those who don't believe. The warmth of her personality is still there in her stone face, but it does dim in light of her smooth mask. While she explains the name, her warmth returns but a hint of the cool calm I saw is still there. _What happened to you Mai? Where is that warmth I miss so much? _These thoughts trouble me as I look over new possible cases. _She is confident but at what cost?_

**Backbone**

"Mai, we have a new case!" Scarlett yelled from the hallway in front of my door. _Way do I have the loudest people on earth as best friends? A thought best left to philosophers. _Shaking my head, I glance out of the window behind me. _It has been too long since we last took a case. I'm tired of talk shows and defending my job. _Mentally I brush away the cobwebs and start planning how much room we are going to need.

"Scarlett, tell them we are going to need two rooms, and ask Vicci to meet us there," I tell Scarlett as I head out to get air and think about the new case. "Text me the details," is tossed back as my hand hits the door handle. _What are you thinking about Naru?_

**Backbone**

"Naru, I think you should take this case. It's going to be quick and would be easier with just the two of us," Will tells me in a stern concerned voice. After I returned from England, Mai had already left for America, but I still needed a part timer to help out and make tea. Will worked well but I still catch myself longing for Mai's good tea and sweet smile.

"Find if it's going to be quick, but still call Yasuhara-san to come along. His research skills will be needed if I read the file correctly." The door closed behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. I finished old case reports and read case requests finally turning to stare out of my window. I may wear black, but I do enjoy the sunlight. _Where are you Mai? _

__

A/N: This my first fan-fiction so critic away. This is a short first chapter so tell me if you need something explained. I have read many ghost hunt fan-fictions and I want to give it a try. I want Mai to grow a "backbone' and stand up for herself. I won't continue if you guys hate it so tell me okay. :-)


	2. 2: The Narcissist Strikes Again

I'm Not Dead

So sorry this is not a chapter, but it's a promise of one coming soon. I started it today in class and it's heading your way hopefully tomorrow or the next day.

I need to explain something. I started with an idea of making a badass Mai that would bitch slap Naru, but then it occurred to me that Mai doesn't act like that and I needed to make her a push over to stay true to the original. I wrote the second chapter and it was shit. I hate my second; the first and summary are epic. I really wanted to throw the whole idea away and start something else. And then the emails came that people had found and liked my story, out of the masses of ghost hunt fiction. I won't lie; I hated you and loved at the same time, because you forced me to finish what I started. How you found this random story I will never know, but I will finish it. Pat yourself on the back, because I always start stuff never to go back. I didn't forget over the hundreds of days since I updated but I have I plan to finish and you can hold me to it. Every two weeks I'm going to publish a chapter. HOLD ME TO THIS! I will forget and whine, but do it anyway. I have school and shit happens, but you are not forgotten. I'm writing my fan fiction and Mai and Naru will be OCC but that's what you came for. I can't write nice anyway. I may be a bitch but Mai won't curse until it's really needed. I'm working on Chapter 2 and its coming up soon. My deepest apologies on my lateness and my deepest gratitude on giving up, I will do my best.

The Crazy Scarlett Hatter


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am going to finish this fan fiction. I know I don't update that often but I'm promising you guys that I will finish it. It's not that I have the time; it's that I want to do Ghost Hunt justice. I love the show and manga and I made Mai and Naru so O.O.C. I'm so sorry but I will fix it. I have an insane plan. I don't know if it will work but I'm willing to try. Thank you, Kagome Pureheart for the reviews and showing me my mistakes. I vow to finish but it might not be perfect. If you're reading this then thank you. I haven't given up. I will give this story the ending it needs but I will need time. You have to keep reading but I would love it if you did.


End file.
